samurai_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ina
Ina is a character in the Samurai Warriors series of video games. She uses her Bow & Arrow to not only shoot arrows but also as a melee weapon. She is a member of the Tokugawa Army. Role in the Games Samurai Warriors 3 In the Samurai Warriors games, she fights for her father Tadakatsu Honda who fights for Ieyasu Tokugawa. Though during her many battles she has faced and fought Yukimura Sanada, though she would be defeated from the voerly eager samurai. But with her constant battles with him, their relationship with Yukimura would grow stronger. Then, her father Tadakatsu had arranged a political alliance with the Sanada family by marrying Ina to Nobuyuki Sanada. She and Yukimura had fought together against the aggressive Hojo Clan at the battle of Oshi Castle. But as Hideyoshi Toyotomi dies, Tokugawa and Mitsunari Ishida were locked into a massive power struggle which led to a massive battle at Sekigahara, meanwhile the Sanada family has split into 2 because of this power struggle and Ina has persuaded Nobuyuki to side with Tokugawa which led to a battle at their home of Numata Castle. Ina and her husband lost to Yukimura, but Ina has won in the long run as Tokugawa defeated Mitsunari at Sekigahara. Ina has told Yukimura that her father vowed that he will protect him, even if it means to fight against his own lord. But Ina went back to her husband in the coming years following Sekigahara and her father would also pass away soon thereafter. She would take her Bow once again to fight with Tokugawa as he layed seige to Osaka Castle. As the Castle would be soon raided by Tokugawa, but Yukimura would go head first to try to defeat the man himself. But Ina stopped Yukimura before he could finish Tokugawa, despite Ina's pleas to stop Yukimura from sacrificing himself, Yukimura would eventually die. But by looking at Yukimura's spear, she will always believe that Yukimura is still alive, somewhere, somehow. Character Information Voice Actors *Wendee Lee - Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends (English) *Katie Snetsinger - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Jessica Straus - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) Quotes *"To succumb to temptation means defeat." *"I am Ina. Know me, and you shall know pain." *"I shall prove myself to the men of this age!" *"None can escape the reach of my bow!" *"Arrows, fly true!" *"Ha! You know nothing of war!" *"Someday, these bloody fields shall be allowed to blossom again." *"When challenging yourself, you cannot settle for second best." Titles Level 1 - 10: Bow Maiden Level 11 - 20: Great Archer Level 21 - 30: Arrow Mistress Level 31 - 40: Dangerous Lady Level 41 - 49: Graceful Fighter Level 50 - 69: Bow Goddess Level 70: Tadakatsu's Pride History Ina (sometimes known as Komatsuhime) is known to be one of most prettiest concubines of the Sengoku period and at times an aggressive protector of her family. As being the daughter of Tadakatsu Honda, but to maintain a policitcal alliance with Ieyasu Tokugawa, she was taken as hostage to tokugawa himself. She was exceptionally trained to defend and to protect herself and her family. As she became of age, Ina was arranged to marry Nobuyuki Sanada to form and alliance of the Sanada Clan, the alliagned Clans eventually defeated the Hojo Clan. But as Hideyoshi dies and Tokugawa begins to challenge the Toyotomi Clan, the Sanada Clan was also in termoil. Ina has received a letter from Masayuki (Nobuyuki's Father) to come out with her children. In response, Ina has donned samurai armor, she said that they are not allowed to come into their castle. Yukimura and Masayuki left and went into exile as they receive word that Mitsunari was defeated at Sekigahara. Ina spent her last years with her husband and their children, until her death in 1620. Gallery Ina.jpg|Samurai Warriors Render Ina SW2Render.png|Samurai Warriors 2 Render Ina SW3Render.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Render SW4 Ina.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Render Ina SW2.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 Artwork Ina B.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Artwork Ina SW4 Artwork.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Artwork Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Characters